


Dandelion Love

by 5sosismylifee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Park date, Sad Ending, Sweet, lol, sorry this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosismylifee/pseuds/5sosismylifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the sun to your moon, the roots to your tree, the Dawn to your Dusk, and the sing to your song. He was the only one that mattered. "Everyone else can go home!", you wanted to shout. "He's the one!". He made you complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion Love

**Author's Note:**

> Oops!!  
> this is sosososososo late and im sosososososososo sorry  
> i went to a week long camp and then camping for fourth of july and urgh  
> sorry again hope you like it im sorry
> 
> trying out a new style here kind of poetry-esque

You couldn't help it. He looked so beautiful.

As you pulled away from the kiss, your boyfriend gazed lovingly at you. You smiled, reaching up to straighten the flower crown atop his raven hair.

He leaned back on the blanket, his body spread out like the mountains and trees before you. You stared out at the view, thinking that it couldn't compare to Michael. It was nothing to the way his eyes scrunched up at night, the way he smiled in pictures. The grasshoppers had nothing on the way Michael jumped when he got excited. The sound of the birds chirping were revolting against the beautiful and wonderful way Michael moaned, and the wind was envious of his whimpers.

The mountains were beautiful, yes, but even they could not match up to Michael's face when he was sleeping. You always wished you could frame it, but you couldn't stop staring long enough to get a camera. A camera wouldn't even capture the perfection that was Michael. Just as a camera couldn't capture the beauty of a sunset.

He was the sun to your moon, the roots to your tree, the Dawn to your Dusk, and the sing to your song. He was the only one that mattered. "Everyone else can go home!", you wanted to shout. "He's the one!". He made you complete.

You thought all of this in an instant, and when you looked over, he was already staring at you, the exact activity you were about to pick up yourself. He was always one step ahead of you. He stole a kiss from you. Another part of you, willingly given.

You stayed at that park for far too long, lingering until your lips were numb from kissing, and your hands clammy from holding. It was hard to let go long enough to get home.

When you got back, after an hour and a few more, you were lying in bed next to him, staring up at the ceiling, the news sinking in. He was cheating on you. Long enough to decide he wanted her more than you. He had the nerve to cuddle up to you in his sleep, mumble  _her_ name, and hold on tighter than before. A tear traced its way down your cheek as you got up, collecting as much as you could and a little more into a duffel bag and walk out the front door.

You stopped at the park, standing in the very spot where a few hours ago was your favorite in the world. It was dark, the trees looking grim and the mountains foreboding. The second tear of the night slipped down your cheek, many more to come the next morning. The only thing you could think of was how earlier that day, Michael had given you a dandelion.

_"Don't let it blow away, okay?" he said with his signature grin. You returned the smile, kissing him on the nose as you slipped it into your pocket carefully._

Now you took it out, finding only one seed remaining. You took a shaky breath, blowing it away as gently as you could. You watched as it floated away on a breeze, marking a new beginning for you.

Your dandelion love, seemingly strong, but blown over with the slightest breath of wind.

**Author's Note:**

> rlly short but aight  
> As always, thanks for reading! hope you liked it, and if you did, please leave a kudos or comment to show your love!  
> Love you all dearly and i'll write a lot more often now i promise  
> ~5sosismylifee


End file.
